Warnings
by S. E. Holmes
Summary: Doc's life is threatened, but will he take the warning? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

****

Warnings

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't (officially) own.

A/N- This is my first Tombstone fic. Sorry about any mistakes, historical or grammatical. No one's perfect.

Doc Holliday rolled over onto his stomach and gave a half-hearted grunt of discontent into his pillow. He was uncomfortable. But why? He blinked for a moment until his brain began functioning well enough to start registering why he had awoken.

_...I'm cold._

Being from Georgia, he was used to a perpetually warm climate. In fact, Doc had seen snow only snow a few times in his life. A couple had been when he was a child and the winter had been cold enough for the rain freeze into snowflakes on the way down, though they melted upon touching the ground. The one other had been when he was at a town up North during winter. That had been an experience. Two o'clock in the morning is not the ideal time to have your first experience ice skating, especially with a pitch black street and an uncanny amount of bourbon in your blood.

Though no one had been around to witness, Doc still felt of pinch of embarrassment at the memory and this caused his brain to start.

_Why is am so cold? This makes no sense. It reminds me of when I was in Dakota for a brief period and there was ice and...piss. The weather has turned cold here just like there. It probably has snowed as well. Yes. That is it. Undoubtedly there will be a repeat of the Ice-Skating Incident tonight._

Doc voiced his unhappiness to his pillow once again before his was hit by the obvious.

__

Wait a minute...this is Arizona. It doesn't get cold or snow in Arizona.

Doc woke up fully and looked around. The late afternoon sunlight gave the bedroom he and Kate shared at the hotel an orange glow. It would soon be time to head over to the Oriental and begin his nightly routine of cards and alcohol. Doc, focusing his attention on the aforementioned Kate to wake her up, at last saw the reason for his problem.

_Why, my Hungarian Devil, you have stolen all the blankets..._

Virgil Earp had just turned from locking up a stoned Cowboy who had been shooting his revolvers at innocent townsfolk when a rock flew through his window, shattering the glass and sending Virgil after his gun. A survey from the porch revealed no probable culprit, and he went back inside, thinking it to perhaps have been some rambunctious kids with a slingshot. As he picked the rock up, however, Virgil noticed it a scrap of paper tied to it with a burlap string. The note read,

"_KEEP YOUR LUNGER FRIEND AWAY FROM THE ORIENTAL IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE_"

After he checked for any indication of who had sent the note, Virgil cursed under his breath. He may not have know who the unknown note sender was, but Virgil did know one thing. He would need Wyatt's help if there was any hope of keeping Doc away from the Oriental and his livelihood.

A/N- I'll continue if you like and send reviews. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Well. I've one review (thanks), so here we go.

Wyatt Earp's moustache did a poor job of hiding his frown as walked along the dusty street toward the Oriental. Mattie's use of laudanum seemed to be becoming more and more frequent. He had felt sure that the bottle he had seen today on her nightstand was a new one, and the broken bottle he had found not far from the cottage had proven his suspicions. Wyatt may have had a sharp wit and quick reflexes when it came to cards and guns and tough situations, but he now felt powerless. Wyatt had tried everything he could think of. He would spend extra time with Mattie, take her for walks, bring her nice things from the town stores, anything to distract her and put her in a better mood, but she seemed to be off in another world. To Wyatt, it seemed as though all Mattie wanted was opium. And whenever Wyatt would so much as hint of her going to a doctor, she would fly off the handle and Heaven forbid you should be in her way.

"Hey! Wyatt!"

Wyatt turned to see Virgil and Morgan making their way towards him.

"Hey boys. Going to the Oriental?"

Virgil and Morgan exchanged looks before Virgil cleared his throat. "Wyatt, we have a problem," His gruff voice was worried.

His tone momentarily drove Mattie out of Wyatt's head. "What is it?"

"This afternoon, someone threw a rock through the window at the jail," Virgil pulled a bit of paper out of his pocket. "This was tied to it."

Wyatt took the paper and read the words it contained. His brow creased.

"We figured you'd be the best one to talk to Doc," Morgan said.

> > > > >

Doc Holliday tugged the front of his vest to smooth out the wrinkles. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was as vain and preened as much as any cat. Doc gave a wry smirk as he picked up his hat. _I will have the attitude and manners of a rich Southerner until the day I die._ He gave a rattling cough. _Which seems to be less and less far off every day._ Doc absently took a drink of vodka from his flask.

"Are you ready to go, Doc?"

Doc turned to see his Hungarian sheet-stealer dressed in a low-cut dress, compromised of blue and black silk and lace. Her hair was done up and held with sparkly pins.

Ever the gentleman, Doc bowed, "I would not want to keep a lady waiting." He held out his arm for her.

Kate link her arm through his. "I think you mean you would not want to keep anyone in possession of their money," She responded with a knowing smile.

Doc returned the smile, "Madame, I am highly offended by your insinuation."

A knock at the door interrupted their friendly banter. Doc dropped Kate's arm and walked over with some annoyance at the potentially lengthy delay. The door was opened to reveal a serious-looking Wyatt Earp.

"Doc," Wyatt said without a smile, "I need to talk to you."

A/N: There we are. Reviews are nice things...I don't know how soon I can update again. I have finals coming up, but after the 22nd I'll have time. Peace and Love.


End file.
